


In My Defense

by amaranthusmutt



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LIS, life is strange - Freeform, max x chloe, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthusmutt/pseuds/amaranthusmutt
Summary: Oh no! Chloe came up with another crazy idea and this time Max isn't going to let her get away with it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little fic written in Max's POV. It's based off of a writing prompt someone requested. If you would like me to continue it or write another Life is Strange fic be sure to request one on Twitter! https://twitter.com/katyaszew

 

 

“In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time,” Chloe said, her arms sprawled out on Joyce’s tatty, old couch. She nudged me with her bandaged elbow and gave me one of her goofy, stupid looking grins. It was the one she only ever dared to show me whenever she had some crazy idea. 

I sighed when I looked at her. She was covered in mud, her blue, bedhead all matted with leaves and twigs sticking out of it. Her tank top was torn and knees were scraped, but this didn’t stop the devil-may-care Chloe Price from smiling. She was a pirate captain who had her fill on finding her booty. No pun intended.

“Chloe,” I mumbled, “Joyce is worried sick about you. She doesn’t need this kind of stress.”

“What stress?” Chloe said. Her arms dangled over the arm rest and she groaned. “Relax, Super Max. Joyce is hella used to my risk taking shit. It’s you who has to smell the roses, ‘cause I ain’t ever changing.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but still…”

“But still nothing. Loosen up. It’s not like we destroyed Arcadia Bay or anything. Just some pickpocketing pirates on the run. Like old times, right?”

I shrugged.

Chloe blew her bangs out of her eyes and raised a brow. “You are having fun, aren’t you, Max?”

I looked over my shoulder, keeping watch if Joyce or David entered the Price household. The kitchen sink dripped and the sunlight draped over the tiles behind small curtains. We were clear. Alone. But it still didn’t feel right, like someone was watching us. 

“Maaax?” Chloe badgered again.

“If you need money,” I started, “I can get a job.”

“What?”

“A job. I might be able to juggle it with all my school work and whatnot, but it’s better than us breaking the law.”

Chloe was silent. She sat up and leaned her elbows on her knees. She focused on the magazines on the table. 

I scooted closer to her, almost hovering. “Maybe I can apply at Two Whales Diner? I’ve had Joyce’s pancakes enough to memorize the recipe.”

“Nobody can make pancakes like Joyce. You know that, Max.”

I laughed. “That’s so true. She Arcadia Bay’s finest.”

“Ew, dude, don’t talk about my mom that way!”

I gasped. “Sorry.”

Chloe looked up and nudged me again. “Relax. Sometimes I wish I could be like my mom. Hard worker, dedicated to her family…knows how to feed my girlfriend right.”

I blushed. “G…girlfriend?”

Beneath all the mud, scratches and bruises on her face, Chloe blushed. She covered her mouth with her palm, coughed and scratched her ear. “I…I mean, yeah. It’s been a few years since you came back to this shithole, you always hang around here, dealing with my hella crazy adventures and whatever. I thought, y’know, maybe…”

“Maybe?” I moved closer to her, urging her to finish.

“Maybe you’d like to be my girlfriend.” She cleared her throat. “Like for keeps.”

“Like how a pirate keeps his booty?”

Chloe perked up. “We talkin’ booty calls?” 

“No, Chloe.” I laughed again and kissed her cheek.

She sighed. 

“Don’t look disappointed!” I scolded.

She returned the kiss and chuckled. “I could never be disappointed in my pirate captain girlfriend.”

“As the captain I order ye to return that there loot to…”

“Wait, wait, Max. Pirate talk?” She tossed the wallet at me. On its flap it said “Property of Nathan Prescott”. 

“Was it convincing?” I asked.

Chloe jumped off the couch, bent down and leaned inches apart from my face. She took a deep breath. “We’ll return this to th’ Son of a Biscuit Eater after I get me fill at th’ Two Whales Diner.” She curled her lip. “Arrgh!”

I pinched her nose. “That’s my Chloe.”

She pressed her forehead against mine and batted her eyes. “In my defense,” she said, “this seems like a better idea.” 


End file.
